


Over the Hills and Far Away

by nerdzeword



Series: 8 Tracks [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdzeword/pseuds/nerdzeword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solitude is a heavy burden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Hills and Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> I actually forgot I wrote this until I started my third fic for the 8 Tracks series and realized that I had never posted the second one. So here it is!  
> The song is Over the Hills and Far Away by Nightwish and it is probably in my top ten favorite songs.
> 
> You can find the comic I drew to go with it at https://nerdzewordart.tumblr.com/post/131796401084/

Hermione stared out the window mournfully. It had been weeks since she had last heard from anyone. Least of all him. Harry and Ron stopped by whenever they could, and Molly and Andromeda would sometimes stay for days at a time. but they could only help so much.

Hermione hated hiding. She wasn't a fragile flower. She wasn't a little girl. She was the smartest witch of her age and to be perfectly honest, the only chance anyone had at succeeding. Unfortunately for her, Voldemort was aware of this fact as well, and hiding was the only way anyone could think of to protect her from every threat that came her way.

Mostly she hated how much time she had to think. The thought about everything. She thought about her life, and how it turned out like this, she thought about the plans and strategies they used against the dark lord, but mostly, she thought about him. She thought about the smell of his hair, and the sudden rush she felt when she saw his face in her mind's eye. There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't think about him.

Being in love sucked.

She remembered how they used to hate each other in school, and wished she could take back every second she spent hating him back then, because six years is a long time when you're only eighteen.

She wished he could be here with her. Anyone really. The loneliness was beginning to drive her crazy, if Harry and Ron thought she talked to herself a lot before, they would have her in an institution by now. She knew all the reasons that he and everyone else couldn't stay with her, she repeated them to herself every night and day, reminding herself of how stupid it would be to even ask. “He's too deep to visit Hermione. You know that.” “They have to save the world Hermione, you know that.” but on beautiful summer days like this, it was harder and harder to understand why she was so alone.

She heard a crash from downstairs and hurried to investigate, it was about time those idiots showed up to tell her what was going on. She strolled into the kitchen, her wand raised, just in case. She lowered it as soon as she saw her friends.

“Harry! Ron!” She exclaimed, running to hug them. Solitude was definitely turning her into a sap, she decided.

“Hermione!” the chorused, hugging her back.

“Boy do we have news for you!” Harry exclaimed hurriedly. “But we have to make it fast, our plan is going into motion as we speak!” Hermione was a bit- okay a lot- put out that they didn't even talk to her about the plan before hand, but she put on a smile for them anyway.

“Let's hear it then!” The boys began to talk over one another, but from what Hermione could gather, they intended to lure Voldemort out of hiding tonight, while their defenses were weakened by Kingsley and the rest of the Order. Hermione nodded, it was a solid plan, but there was so much that could go wrong. Before she could even open her mouth to say anything though, a patronus came trotting into the room.

“The time to act is now.” She heard Kingsley's voice. The boys looked at each other before waving to her and disapparating without a word. Hermione sighed and slumped back into her chair. She missed being a part of the action.

It was several hours and three books later, that Hermione finally allowed herself to hope for the best. Maybe she could finally be free. Maybe she could go outside again. Maybe she wouldn't have to hide her face, or her love. She spent a good hour daydreaming about what the outside felt like, before finally wandering back into the kitchen for something to eat. She watched the sun set behind her curtains as she ate the leftovers from the day before.

More than anything, she wanted to be out there. Sighing again, she picked up her soda, knowing full well that the chances of Harry and Ron succeeding were very small.

She looked up from her feet as she heard the pop of an Apparation outside her front door. She stared at the door as the knob turned, wondering who it was. Harry and Ron always came and left from the kitchen, and everyone else either came with them, or called ahead.

Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock as the door swung open. He was exactly as she remembered. His features, chiseled and perfect, his blonde hair falling over his forehead in a way she had come to love since their Hogwarts days. His body was, if anything, more toned than when she last saw it. Nearly a year ago.

Was it really a year now? And yet, here he was, right before her eyes.

“Draco.” the word fell off her tongue in a whisper. Praying he was real, that he wasn't in her head like the dozens of other times.

“Nia. I'm back.” He replied softly. Time seemed to freeze as she realized what that meant. He was real. He was back. The can soda dropped from her hand as she launched herself into his arms, wrapping her own around his neck tightly.

“I'm not leaving again Nia. No matter what, I'm here to stay.” he whispered in her ear. Hermione could only nod as she let the tears she'd been holding back for nearly a year, flow from her eyes.  


End file.
